


The Bees Knees

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: domestic louis for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove
Summary: Prompt: Bees





	The Bees Knees

Louis’s eyes flick back and forth between his phone screen and the small bowl in his hand. The contents inside, a paste of baking soda and water, looks pretty similar to the picture.

Close enough anyway.

“Alright Haz, get in here.”

Harry’s heavy footfalls precede him as he rounds the corner, pouting beautifully and wearing nothing but what he was born in. Louis winces at the scattering of red swollen bumps that cover most of Harry’s body.

With a sigh and shake of his head, he starts dabbing on the paste. “Bees.”

Harry nods sadly and gives a sniffle. “Bees.”


End file.
